pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Carson
| birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Poet | nationality = Canadian | period = | genre = poetry, essay, opera libretto, new genres | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Autobiography of Red | influences = Ancient Greek, Sappho, Simone Weil, Homer, Virginia Woolf, Emily BrontÃ«, Thucydides | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Anne Carson (born June 21, 1950) is a Canadian poet, essayist, and translator. She won Canada's Griffin Poetry Prize in 2001. Life Carson was born in Toronto, Ontario."Anne Carson," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 2, 2012. The fascination with classical literature which dominates her work began to take root in high school. There, a Latin instructor introduced her to the world and language of Ancient Greece and tutored the future poet during lunch hour."Anne Carson b. 1950," Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 18, 2012. Enrolling at St. Michael's College at the University of Toronto, she left twice - at the end of her freshman and sophomore years. Carson, disconcerted by curricular constraints (particularly by a required course on Milton), retired to the world of graphic arts for a short time. She did eventually return to the University of Toronto where she earned a B.A. in 1974, a M.A. in 1975, and aPh.D. in 1981. Carson lived in Montreal for several years and taught at McGill University, at the University of Michigan, and at Princeton University from 1980-1987. She was a 1998 Guggenheim Fellow. and in 2000 she was awarded a MacArthur Fellowship. She has also won a Lannan Literary Award. Carson was a judge for the 2010 Griffin Poetry Prize. She is reticent about her private life; the biography published in current editions of her books simply states, "Anne Carson lives in Canada." Writing A professor of the classics, with a background in classical languages, comparative literature, anthropology, history, and commercial art, Carson blends ideas and themes from many fields in her writing. She frequently references, modernizes, and translates Greek mythology. She has published fifteen books as of 2010, all of which blend the forms of poetry, essay, prose, criticism, translation, dramatic dialogue, fiction, and non-fiction. Laurie Smith: "The language is flat, nervous, stilted - 'Rather than to eat it', for example, not the more natural 'Rather than eat it' - without any awareness of the potentialities of language (musicality, imagery, word play) to which poets respond. Like a dull academic, Carson depends on reference to lift her work - from Keats to War and Peace via temples and God. She may be lamenting the difficulty of rendering romantic experience into modern poetry, or of experiencing romantic love, but from her flat scurrying lines one would never know it. The Beauty of the Husband shows the fancy at full stretch seeking to disguise its lack of imagination."Laurie Smith, "Subduing the Reader," Magma 23 (Summer 2002). Web, Apr. 1, 2017. Recognition Carson was an Anna-Maria Kellen Fellow at the American Academy in Berlin, Germany, for Fall 2007. The Classic Stage Company, a New York City-based theatre company, produced 3 of Carson's translations: Aeschylus' Agamemnon; Sophocles' Electra; and Euripides' Orestes (as An Oresteia), in repertory, in the 2008/2009 season. She was poet in residence at New York University. Awards *Lannan Literary Award (1996) *Pushcart Prize (1997) *Guggenheim Fellowship (1998) *MacArthur Fellowship (2000) *Griffin Poetry Prize (2001) for Men in the Off Hours *T.S. Eliot Prize (2001) for The Beauty of the Husband Publications Poetry *''Short Talks''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1992. *''Glass, Irony, and God''. New York: New Directions, 1995. *''Autobiography of Red: A novel in verse''. New York: Knopf, 1998. *''Men in the Off Hours''. New York: Knopf, 2000. *''The Beauty of the Husband: A fictional essay in 29 tangos''. New York: Knopf, 2001; London: Cape, 2001. *''Red doc>''. New York: Knopf, 2013. *''The Albertine workout''. New York: New Directions, 2014. Non-Fiction *''Eros the Bittersweet: An essay''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1986. Collected editions *''Plainwater: Essays and poetry''. New York: Knopf, 1995. *''Decreation: Poetry, essays, opera''. New York: Knopf, 2005. Translated *''Economy of the Unlost: Reading Simonides of Keos with Paul Celan''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1999. *Sophocles, Electra. New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. *Sappho, If Not, Winter: Fragments. New York: Knopf, 2002. *Euripides, Grief Lessons: Four plays. New York: New York Review, 2006. *''An Oresteia'' (Translations of Agamemnon. Elektra, Orestes. London: Faber, 2009. *''NOX'' (incorporating Carmen 101 of Catullus). New York: New Directions, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Carson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2015. Audio / video *''Anne Carson with Brighde Mullins: Reading, 21 March 2001'' (evideo). Santa Fe, NM: Lannan Foundation, 2011. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Albertine Workout" *Anne Carson profile & 3 poemz at the Academy of American Poets *Anne Carson b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio/video *Anne Carson at YouTube *Anne Carson interview on KCRW's "Bookworm," August 7, 1997, discussing the roots of her writing, particularly in "Plainwater" and "Glass, Irony and God" *- Video of Anne Carson's reading at the Geffen Playhouse in Westwood, CA, 02/25/08 *"Anne Carson, with Brighde Mullins", Lannan Readings & Conversations, March 21, 2001 ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Anne Carson in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Anne Carson Biography by Ian Rae *Classic Carson by Val Ross in U of T Magazine, Spring 2001. * *An Interview with Anne Carson, Brick, 2014 *"Hermetic Hotties/What is Anne Carson doing on The L Word?" by Meghan O'Rourke, Slate *Criticism of Carson's poetry in "Subduing the Reader" by Laurie Smith in Magma, No. 23, Summer 2002 Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian translators Category:Translators from Greek Category:Translators to English Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:McGill University faculty Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from Toronto Category:Princeton University faculty Category:Canadian women writers Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:21st-century poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:English-language poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers